Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to data communications, and in particular to network routing and routing systems, and more particularly to packet multicasting.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional routing systems generally perform packet multicasting in a single routing context using a single multicast address space. With this approach, supporting various multicast features for different customers may require the use of a separate router for each customer. This approach may also prevent users from taking advantage of packet multicasting resources available from multiple routing contexts with private and potentially overlapping address spaces.